


Stormy Weather

by orphan_account



Category: Dimension 20 Live
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the bad kids have a normal vacation after sophomore year!
Relationships: Ragh Barkrock/Fabian Aramais Seacaster
Kudos: 5





	Stormy Weather

**Author's Note:**

> sophomore year spoilers! takes place before the last scene of sophomore year.

RIZ  
I’ve always liked the rain.  
I guess it really fits my whole noir detective vibe. My mom says it works. “It fits your whole aesthetic, kid. Your father liked it, too,” she’d say. Rain always seems to pop up on the landmarks of memory. The first time I visited dad’s grave, it drizzled, and that always felt right. Mom didn’t even cry or anything, she almost seemed happy. He died doing what he was meant to do. We just stood there, side by side and hand in hand.  
It rained the day I realized Penny was missing. In fact, it poured. I ran to the Luckstone’s house after Penny didn’t text me back for 15 hours. Some may call that obsessive, but that’s just the bare minimum of friendship to me. My feet slapped the sidewalks as a monsoon began to decsend. Nothing phased me as I ran past the buildings in Elmville. I had one objective. Run to the Luckstones' and find Penny. I was unstoppable. I wish I was always unstoppable.  
It’s raining today. It’s perfect. It might be midnight or four in the morning. I can’t check though, I don’t want to wake up anyone crammed next to me. Of course, I was in the middle seat. That’s what happens when you’re The Ball. To my left, was Kristen. Kristen was so soundly asleep, probably dreaming about Tracker, who had to skip this escapade for a summer class. Nonetheless, I think she really loves her, and that’s what Kristen deserves. I really love her. Even if we were at complete opposite sides at the chaos spectrum, she's my perfect match. She was laying with her mouth slightly agape and her head leaned on the window. I couldn’t see her fiery hair or sun speckled face in the dark, but I know they were always there. Just like she was for me. To my right is Fabian. Every time I looked at him, the cold metal of my friendship necklace pulsed on my chest and I shivered. Fabian was so warm. I wonder if his side of the necklace pulsed with the same chill. His head was resting on mine, using my dumb hat as a pillow. I could see Adaine ahead of me, sleeping perfectly upright, with a blue glow surrounding her. She deserved to rest. It was so uncharacteristic to see her sleep, and I’m sure she thought the same of me. I liked having someone who thought the same as me. She gets me. Fig was also asleep, in the most slouched position possible, slightly snoring. It almost makes me laugh. She is so purely and truly herself in every way. Gorgug and Ragh were in the very front talking in hushed tones, I don’t know what about. Gorgug was locked in on Ragh, fully listening to whatever he had to say. It was always something funny, even when he didn’t mean for it to be. They chuckled every so often, as they do. They were good friends. I know I have them, my mind just tells me otherwise.  
There were typically more than showers in my brain, a lot of the time it was storms. Dark clouds would crash together and if they had enough momentum, would crack open and pour with answers. One bashed with my identity. It asked who was I without a mystery to solve? I wasn’t sure. Mystery was a personality trait of mine. It’s what I do, I solve them. Now I know, I’m the true mystery. Not even I can figure out how I feel. I need to push away that storm for now though. I need to focus on the night’s rain and go to sleep.  
RAGH  
I should just keep my mouth shut. I know I should. It’s just so much easier said than done. I know Gorgug is babbling on about how he wished Zelda could be here right now, but he’s just talking to an empty vessel. I’m just a hollow body for whatever he has to say right now, which is selfish. I know it is. I should be a better friend to him. I will be by trusting him with my biggest secret. He’s the only person I could ever trust with this, besides my other best friend. That’s not an option, though. It’s about aforementioned other best friend.  
“So then she said she was like ‘watch out Ostentatia!’ And then-“  
“I’m sorry, can I talk to you about something, like, totally different?”  
“Dude, of course.”  
“So… Fabian and Aelwyn. They’re like, super done, right? We’re best friends, he would’ve told me, but I just wanted to check with another dude in the group.”  
“Definitely. I think they were both in a situation with a lot of emotions they didn’t really know how to process and just took it out on each other. Aelwyn is actually dating Sam right now, it’s really cute.”  
Cool. Cool. This is cool. Deep breaths. Just try to picture something that makes me calm. Like him. God. I’ll think of something else. Maybe a really steady downpour. The noise was even and the rain always washed everything away. I needed it to wash away my fear. Here we go.  
“Cool. So,” I turned around to make sure he wasn’t listening. He was flopped over and resting on Riz’s head, who was falling asleep, too. Their matching friendships dangled close. Sometimes I wondered if there was something more there. I don’t want to invade on that.  
Fuck it.  
“I haven’t told anyone this so make sure you don’t tell anyone. I can trust you, I know I can. So, dude, I really like Fabian. I have for so long. I don’t know how to tell him or even if I should tell him or if this will even become anything, but I need to tell someone. He’s so cool, way cooler than me, and also smarter and funnier and… everything. I didn’t want to say anything with Aelwyn around, I really like her as a person, but she’s with Sam now and I’ve been waiting for so long. So there it is. What do you think, dude?”  
The downpour in my brain paused in anticipation. “I would hug you so hard right now, but I don’t want to take my hands off the wheel. I think it’s great. Go for it.” 

FABIAN  
Wow. I’m so scared the heat in my cheeks will burn through The Ball’s stupid hat and cause a fire. My body feels ice cold and burning at the same time. I can’t believe that idiot has liked me this whole time. Not an idiot in that way, of course. He think he’s so dumb, but he’s smarter than he’ll ever know. Worlds smarter than me. I could read all the tomes and sextons on Leviathan and never have the common knowledge he has. What could he even see in me? What do I have to offer? Obviously something, I guess. I put on a big show to compensate for the fact that I am nothing but a puppet of my papa. Just a fake, an actor on a stage. He won’t like what’s behind the curtain. My falling tears feel like roiling balls of lava I haven’t felt since spring break. And that was just physically. My head is a thunderstorm. Lightning clashes with ground, so brightly that it’s blinding. It’s brighter than any so called future or path to fame. I know I’m supposed to write my name on the face of the world with my heroic deeds, or whatever, but that vision is a little clouded. I need to let myself focus on the now. And that now is with Ragh.


End file.
